russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 and SMAC launches comedy sitcom Rated Marriel, July 6
July 5, 2019 Marriel Dagohoy (school uniform): The newest teen star of PTV and SMAC itself Marriel Dagohoy and PTV's comedy sketch sitcom, Rated Marriel, will invade weekend primetime starting tomorrow, July 6. Expect skits, satire, sketches, and segments—all rolled into one as the government-owned TV station PTV 4 and SMAC Television Production presents its newest Saturday primetime offering, Rated Marriel, featuring rising teen star Marriel Dagohoy as the only primetime princess of PTV as a title role Ate Marriel in the first-ever sketch comedy sitcom as part of the nation's weekend primetime programming. Through the partnership of the state-owned People's Television (PTV) and SMAC Television Production in their original production, Rated Marriel is a refreshing hilarious one-hour comedy TV show, which adopts the format of the political satire and a sketch comedy show superimposed on a family-oriented sitcom focused on the Philippine government, a first in Philippine television. "Merong mga programa to educate and empower its viewers about the Philippine government, siyempre, we twist it to make it light and funny," Marriel told PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal) in a recent conversation at Dulcinea restaurant on Tomas Morato, Quezon City. As the show-within-a-show for the Filipino people, Rated Marriel's story revolves around the lives of Marriel (played by Dagohoy), a cute, pretty and smart high school classmate at the public high school Barangay Vasra High School. Segments, satire and sketches will be introduced. First in Philippine television, the program is patterned as a sketch comedy sitcom. As a homegrown talent of both PTV and SMAC, Marriel shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player, aiming to provide laughter for the audiences by showcasing a typical comedic sketches, satire, segments and skits focused on the current issues, current developments and public information of the Philippine government under the good governance of the Duterte administration with the vision of “change is coming.” There will be continuity between their settings (including house setting and public high school setting) and the segments being featured in the show to the Filipino viewing public and to the people, skits, satire and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show with a government mandate. With the experiences and versatility of the hottest stars, the challenge here is how to make people laugh. Also part of the very first PTV and SMAC-produced comedy show are Donny Pangilinan as her leading man Secretary Donny Andanar, Kaye Abad as Marriel's mother, Arnold Reyes as Marriel's father, Zyren dela Cruz as Marriel's youngest brother and Kaye and Patrick's second child, Kurt Gerona as Marriel's classmate/bestfriend, Art Guma as Marriel's classmate and Kurt's friend and Gary Lim as President Rodriga Duterte. On its premiere, the program will make fun of the issues and programs of the government. The show is with executive producers Rose Manalansang and Enrico Jamora, and directed by Vince Estoquie. Catch the first episode of Rated Marriel tomorrow, July 6 (Saturday), at 7 p.m. on PTV 4 and its affiliate provincial stations nationwide. 'Marriel Dagohoy: That's Me, Marriel (under Aika Records on January 2, 2020)' That's Me Marriel is the debut studio album by the Filipina actress and singer Marriel Dagohoy, released in the Philippines on January 2, 2020, produced by SMAC Television Production and distributed by Aika Records. She promoted the album at various TV shows, radio stations and malls across the country, helping the sales to reach gold and platinum status later on. It contains ten tracks with a novelty, disco, teen pop and eurodance sound, including seven covers and three original songs. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. It marks Dagohoy's venture in the music industry. #Feel Good (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) (music video) #Boom Boom Ganda (original dance) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #Darating Din (composer: Alemar Neon Constantino Daragosa, arranger: Francis Kiko Salazar) #Dear Future Classmate (a tune of Dear Future Husband) (Taglish) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #Siguro Ko (original dance with Latin pop influences) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #Sweet Dream (Jang Nara) (composer: Brandon Kirkham, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Mamma Mia (A-Teens) (composers: Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, Stig Anderson) #Where Are You Now? (composers: Terry Lewis, Janet Jackson, James Harris III, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Maarte Lang (original dance) (composer: Dante Bantatua) #Don't Talk Just Kiss (composers: Richard Fairbrass, Fred Fairbrass, Rob Manzoli)